A brother's rescue
by Red dragon 112293
Summary: Luffy received a letter His little brother is about to be executed which ignited a fury with in him he yelled prepare the boats we're going to war and so the first war between pirates and monsters began with the beings of D succeed or will the vampires put them in their place we just have to see


A brother's rescue

I do not own one piece or Rosario plus vampire.

He feared this day would come. He knew it in his heart that the charade could not go on forever. Tsukune knew that it was only a matter of time before he was exposed as a human. The student police had taken him to their holding cells to await his "trial". He knew there was no trial and that they were going to kill him. Oddly enough, he didn't fear death. He knew it quite well, for it has visited him twice. One when he was a boy and again 3 years ago. Each time it took one of his brothers from him. He knew that it would eventually come for him to, but not as soon as he expected. His brothers lived dangerous lives and they knew death would not let them become old. They died for what they believed in while he would be killed like a pig. He didn't want to die, not for him, but for his older sibling. He had suffered so much from his brothers pass so tsukune knew that his death would devastate him. He hoped Luffy would forgive him.

This was not how the headmaster planned for things to go. He fumed as he sat in his office clad in his white robes. He had hoped that by having a human in his school it would encourage the student to get used to living with humans. He didn't expect them to kill him! The headmaster let out a sigh. There was no stopping it, due to some damn old rules he couldn't interfere with the execution, only postpone it. The problem was that because he could only postpone it students were contacting their parents and now he had to deal with them. He was not going to let one his students die, not on his watch!

The headmaster got up and started looking through his files on the students to see what he could find on tsukune Aono. When he got to his file he opened it up and his eyes widened. Since this was a school for monsters the files were enchanted to give all information about the student, even if the student has never told anyone about it. He grinned as a new plan came to him. If his students were going to invite their parents to watch the execution, why not get Tsukune's family to come too? He knew he couldn't contact the boy's parents, just by bumping into the lad's father told him that they were useless. His brother on the other hand was perfect! He could easily save him, he could avoid problems in the future and the none of the blame would go to him! It's perfect!

As he prepared an eternal log pose of the island along with a letter describing the situation, he wondered how the pirate Monkey D Luffy would react to this information.

On an uninhabited island in the grand line a huge party was under way. The straw hat fleet had met to do discuss business along with their ally trafalgar law. Like anything involving the straw hats it soon turned into a full swing party. All of the captains and their crews in the fleet were there. Al 5,600 of them. In the middle of it was the 500,000,000 beli man himself, Monkey D Luffy.

" Sanji! More meat!" Luffy shouted out while stuffing his face with meat.

" okay captain!" Sanji said, not in the mood to argue with is gluttonous captain at the moment.

Everything was going good for the straw hats, no marines after them, no warlord's calling for their blood, for the first time in a long time the Pirates could relax.

" Luffy! You got mail!" Called Nami, the navigator for the straw hat pirates. This was odd, as Luffy never got mail. Curious about the mail, Luffy stopped eating and took the package from Nami.

Inside the brown package were two items, a letter and an eternal log post. Luffy decided to pick up the letter and sTarted reading. His crew watched him read and they were suprised when his face went from bored to suprised, to terrified and then to fury. A fury that they have only seen on his face when his Ankara is hurt.

" Everyone! Pack up! We're shipping out now!" Luffy cried out in anger, releasing the letter as he shouted.

Curious to what the letter contained, Nami picked it up and read it.

Dear Monkey D Luffy,

It is witH heavy heart that I must inform you of you're younger brother tsukune's fate. He is attending a private school for monsters called Hokan academy, where all the students are monsters. Since he was not a monster, he is to be executed in front of the students and their parents. If you wish to collect his body you may come after he is executed in a week. Please do not try to rescue him before then, sorry for your loss.

Sincerely, the director of yokai academy.

Nami couldn't believe this, Luffy had a younger brother who was going to be killed? She didn't even know Luffy had a younger brother!

Since Nami had read the letter aloud, everyone knew why their captain/ ally/ fleet commander was so upset. He was heartbroken by his older brothers dear, they couldn't even imagine what his younger brother's death would do to him. One thing was sure though.

The straw hats were going to war, and they were pulling out all the stops.

"Today is the day, the day I die." Tsukune said miserably as he was escorted out of his cell by the guards.

"You should feel honored, a lot of yokai have come to see you die!" Said one of tsukune's guards viciously.

"Yeah, so many came they had to change the place they were going to kill you. Before it was in front of the school, but now it's in front of the cliffs!" The other guard added in, not caring how tsukune felt.

"Lucky me." Tsukune replies.

As they walk towards their final destination, tsukune's thought start to drift towards his family.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I'm sorry you have to go through the loss of another brother." He thought dejectedly.

They finally arrived to the cliff side, where a thousand monsters waited eagerly in anticipation for his death. To add insult to injury, his best friends at the academy were in front shouting slurs at him. Moka, kurumu, yukari and Mizore had not accepted him when they learned that he was a human. They were the ones who turned him in for being a human. But why! were they not his friends.

" kill the human!"

" filthy murderous dog!"

"Teach him why monsters are superior!"

Tsukune, knowing there was no going back, walked up the platform set up for everyone to see his death with his head held high. If he was going to be killed for being a human, he was going to do it with pride.

They strapped him down like they did his brother ace, with him facing the crowd of yokai on his knees.

" Tsukune Anon! You are found guilty of being a human and are here bye sentenced to death! Any last words?" Kuyo asked mockingly.

Bedobedobedobedobedobedobedobedobedonedobedo.

The strange sound made everyone look around to try to find the source of the odd sound. To their surprise it seemed to come from a snail on the execution platform. The snail looked odd, it had a wire connected to it with a microphone resting on top of it. Out of curiosity, Kuyo picked up the microphone and said hello?

"Oi! Let my brother go!" The snail yelled at Kuyo.

Realizing that this was a communication device, Kuyo responded.

"Who the hell is this? Why would we free the human!?" He shouted into the microphone.

" My name is monkey D Luffy and if you let him go now I will not kick your ass!" The snail shouted.

Tsukune was shocked, his brother had come to rescue him? He was still coming to terms with this fact when Kuyo responded.

"We will never let him go! He will die today, and even if you were to beat me, there is still a thousand yokai you have beat! You have no chance!"

There was a silence over the area until the snail responded.

"Very well, let's go!" The snail shouted, then closed its eyes with a clank.

Everyone wondered what he meant by that for a second before the ocean behind them exploded.

Chaos. That was the only word to describe what was happening at the moment. After the snail had stopped talking everyone wondered what was going on when suddenly the sea exploded. Not an explosion of fire, but rather of water, it was as if the moon had decided to jump into the sea. Water rained down making it impossible to see, no one could see what was happening, so chaos ensured.

The teachers and parents who weren't panicking tried to bring everything under control, but to no avail. Everyone was wet, confused and a little bit scared. Mona was a little bit hurt from the water, but not enough to knock her out. Kurumu complained that her makeup and outfit was ruined. There was confusion, it was a mess. Eventually with the combined efforts of the staff and disciplinary squad, the crowd was brought under control again. The ocean behind them covered in a misty fog from all the water that was in the air, but some could hear what they believed to be a sound similar to hundreds of bubbles popping.

When the mist finally did clear, the crowd of monsters could only look in horror at the sight before them. Hundreds of ships now occupied the one barren Red Sea, all diffrent sizes and makes. There was a ship that put the titanic to shame in its glory, another that looked like a colossal Vikings longboat, with grand oars coming out of the sides, there were hundreds of ships that looked the same, like a grand armada, another that seemed to be shaped like a boy wearing a straw hat, another that looked like it belonged in a gym, complete with a boxing ring in the middle of the ship. There was a ship that looked to small to even be sailed on by normal humans. There was a submarine that looked like it belonged in a certain beatles song, and underneath the water there seemed to be countless outlines of what looked like humans swimming in between the ships. But the ship that frightened them the most was the one that was being held by a colossal yellow squid that made the gym teacher look like an ant in comparison. The ship was very flamboyant, with real grass for a deck and a lion for a figure head. All in all, it was a terrifying sight, because on top of every mask hung a black flag with a Jolly Roger on it. It was then that they began to consider giving up the human. Because on top of the lions head stood a man dressed in a red vest that was opened up to show an X scar on his chest, blue shorts tied with a yellow cloth and a wearing a straw hat on his head, and man did he look pissed.

The yokai academy had brought the wrath of the straw hat armada upon them!

The straw hat pirates have been through a lot in their lives and time as pirates serving under straw hat Luffy, but never had they felt like they are now. They can feel their captains rage, and never before has Luffy seemed so serious. Their once playful captain seemed to be replaced by a more serious man, one who does not kid around, one who lives up to the role of captain. They know why this is, they know why their captain is acting like this. They know he is furious at the audacity these monsters have, to try to execute his brother and tell beforehand and not expect him to rescue him?! They obviously do not know Luffy. They remember how Luffy reacted to the news.

Flashback

Luffy is furious, how dare they try to kill one of his brothers! He knew that he had to think clearly about this and not rush in. Last time he did this ace died, he needed to do this right.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Nami asks concerned about her captain. She had only seen her captain act so serious when robin was taken and when arlong hurt her.

"Tell everyone the party's on hold and to get to the ships." Luffy tells Nami, he knew this was no time to party.

"What! What do you mean the party's on hold! Do you know how difficult this was to plan? How carefull everyone had to be just to get here?! We can't just-" Nami was cut off when Luffy just shoved the note in her face and started walking towards the ship.

Muttering in anger at her stubborn captain, Nami looks at the paper. In an instant she stops muttering and starts to tremble.

"Everyone on the ships! Frank, contact jimbei and the fishman pirates! Ussop, spread the word to all the captains here to get ready to sail immediately! Brook, find Rayleigh as quickly as possible and tell him to bring his coating equipment!" Nami orders the crew quickly, now knowing the severity of the situation.

"What, why? We haven't even partied yet woman!" Zoro states angrily.

"Shut up! Luffy's younger brother is about to be executed!" Nami shouts.

Everyone on the island falls silent at that statement. They knew what ace's death did to Luffy, the straw hat crew regretted that they were unable to help Luffy save his brother and would not let down their captain this time.

"You heard Nami! Get on the ships!" Zoro shouts at everyone, getting them to move towards their ships.

End flashback

Now here they are. All of Luffy's allies here to help their friend save his brother. Luffy was feeling a whirlwind of emotions varying from happiness that everyone made it here safely to burning anger that these monsters dare try to kill his little brother. He radiated an aura of fury that the monsters could feel from where they stood. They felt fear, and why shouldn't they, before them stood thousands of pirates here to stop them from executing this one human.

Both sides stood stIll for a moment, waiting for the other to act, when Luffy shouts " Oi barto, now!"

"Yes Luffy-Sendai! Bartolomelo shouted as he crossed his fingers. " barrier barrier!" He shouted as a glass like surface appeared from his ship. The monsters on shore wondered what was going on and what difference the glass made when it suddenly started to grow. It stretched from ship to ship till it touched every ship except the collosal Viking longboat when it started traveling towards the cliff! It was then they realized what the pirates were doing, they're really making their own way to tsukune! They were taking away the fact that there was no way to get from their ships to where he was.

"This is your great plan? Pathetic" Mona said arrogantly as she started walking towards the execution platform. " you think just because you have some power you can beat us? We're monsters and your pirates, you're the scum of the earth and we are superior to you in every way!" While she said this she started walking up to tsukune until she was in front of him. "But since you came all this way we'll just have to kill you." She said mockingly. With that she grabbed Tsukune's hand and made him pull of her rosary.

The sky darkened and bats covered her completely before flying away. I when they were gone she had silver hair and reared of power. " do you pathetic pirates really think you can beat us now?" She said Evilly. " I've faced werewolves, succubi, witches and other monsters you've never heard of, now prepare to die!" She said while taking a stance that to her, looked intimidating. Her speech raised the monsters moral and they prepared to fight.

To this the pirates began to chuckle until they all started hurting with laughter, confusing the monsters. When this finally died down Luffy jumped off of the figure head and onto the barrier. " you really think you can intimidate us like that!?" He said chuckling. " you think we're scared of a bunch of being able to transform? Don't insult us." He said darkly.

"We're pirates, we live each day like it's our last in the most dangerous sea in the world, the grand line. My crew alone has fought fishmen who almost took over an entire ocean, a criminal empire run by a warlord who almost took over an entire country, we've fought God himself in the sky, we've laid waste to hordes of zombies led by another warlord, we've declared war one not one but two of the yonko and defeat 100,000 fishmen. I've personally went against all three admirals to save my brother in the war of the best. So now tell us, who should be intimidated if only nine of us accomplished that much and your fighting over five thousand pirates?" finished Luffy as he let off some conqueres Haki.

The monster began to sweat at the realization that they are way out of their league.

"Attack!" Shouted Luffy which was responded to thousands of pirates jumping onto the platform made by bartomello. " half of you follow me to my brother, the rest protect the ships and Bartolommeo, if he goes so does the platform!" Luffy shouted before running up the platform towards his brother.

"What are you waiting for? Don't let them near tsukune!" Shouted moka before leading the monsters to the pirates.


End file.
